Many adjustable platforms are available for this use. Some, such as pedestals comprise a column including a counterbalancing mechanism wherein the load located on a platform at the top of the pedestal, is counterbalanced to reduce the force required in particular to raise the platform. The counterbalancing may be achieved pneumatically, hydraulically or mechanically as by a spring, but the minimum height at which these devices operate is dependent on the minimum height to which the column can be reduced as by the telescoping. Generally speaking such pedestals are very successful for medium and heavy weight applications but are not readily scaled down, for use with lightweight equipment. Furthermore the minimum height is too high for many applications and there is a requirement for an extendable platform which will maintain rigidity up to the heights associated with pedestals and yet will be capable of achieving a lower minimum height.
Scissor mechanisms such as "lazy tongs" have been proposed for height adjustable platforms. Such devices are relatively rigid but there is a problem in that a relatively large size of platform is needed so that if equipment is to be mounted thereon which is to be capable of tilting, it has a very restricted tilt angle. For large tilt angles it is essential that the platform is as small as possible.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a height adjustable platform wherein the aforementioned problems are at least substantially reduced.